


Kiss and Tell

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2015 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, First Kiss, basically angie just really wants to kiss peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Angie and Peggy almost had their first kiss and one time they finally did. Cartinelli Week Day 2: Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I expected, but I think it turned out pretty good. I still don't own Agent Carter.

1.

When Angie first helped Peggy into her apartment via the window, she wasn’t prepared for the rush of emotions that came with finding out the woman she thought was her best friend was actually a fugitive from the law.

There was, of course, the shock, followed by the confusion that made her head spin and the nerves that almost made her throw up on the spot. The only thing that kept her from doing exactly that was the look in Peggy’s eyes. Those dark brown irises were wide and fearful and there was something about them that tugged at Angie’s heart. She couldn’t look at them for too long, so she let her gaze fall.

Unfortunately, it fell to Peggy’s lips.

Angie practically pinch herself to keep breathing normally. Now was definitely not the time to the feelings she had been nursing for the better part of several months get the best of her. She was an actress for a good reason, after all.

So when Peggy pulled her into a tight hug, Angie didn’t even try to do anything she’d regret. Instead she spent what felt like an eternity memorizing the sweet scent of Peggy’s perfume and the feeling of Peggy’s soft hair against her cheek and the feeling of those strong arms around her.

When Peggy finally pulled away, Angie tried not to let her disappointment show on her face. This was a life-and-death situation. Neither of them had time for Angie to try to sort through the wave of feelings crashing over her head and threatening to drag her under.

Peggy didn’t even seem to notice. She just gave Angie one last sad smile and walked out the door without so much as a glance over her shoulder.

2.

“Peggy!”

Angie’s cry startled the customer she was helping so much he sloshed his coffee onto the table, but Angie didn’t pay him any attention. Her eyes were fixed on the front window where she could see Peggy’s approaching figure. She was flanked by the fancy man Angie had seen Peggy hanging around with and another shorter guy who looked oddly familiar.

As soon as Peggy had crossed the street, Angie dropped her orders book and pencil on the floor and raced outside, her arms outstretched to envelop Peggy in a hug.

“You’re okay,” Angie breathed as she nestled her face into the curve of Peggy’s neck. She smelled the same; like vanilla and cinnamon with just the faintest hint of strawberry. It was a scent Angie hadn’t known if she’d ever get to smell again and she was more than content to just stand there and breathe it in.

“More or less,” Peggy said. Her hands found their way to Angie’s back and she pulled Angie even closer.

“I was so scared,” Angie said, her voice muffled through Peggy’s hair. “You just left and then those agents took you away and I was so worried about you.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but I’m here now.”

Angie pulled back and took a good look at Peggy’s face for the first time. There were a few bruises scattered around her cheeks, but she was whole and smiling and her chocolate eyes were sparkling. It was all Angie could do to keep from kissing her just out of pure relief.

But there were people all around and those two guys were still watching them and Angie could hear her boss’s voice calling her name from the door of the automat, so she settled for giving Peggy another squeeze and a smile.

This time it was Angie that walked away, but unlike last time, she looked back over her shoulder. 

3.

Angie had never really understood the term ‘dumbstruck’ until the moment she stepped over the threshold into Howard Stark’s mansion.

As it turned out, that familiar-looking guy was a multi-millionaire who owed Peggy a whole list of favors. From what Angie could gather, the gift of the mansion barely even made a dent in said list, but Angie was still in shock. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she walked into the foyer. Everything in the room looked like it cost more than she made in a year and yet Peggy and Mr. Fancy were just strolling through like they had seen better.

“What do you think, Angie? I haven’t heard much from you,” Peggy asked. Mr. Fancy had left about an hour ago and Angie had spent most of that time just wandering from room to room, running her hands absently along almost every surface she could reach.

“I think I could kiss you!” Angie exclaimed. It took a few seconds for her brain to catch up to her mouth, but as soon as it did, she felt heat rushing to her cheeks and a splotchy blush spread down her neck.

Peggy, however, was laughing and before Angie could react, Peggy leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her flushed cheek.

“I’m glad you like it,” Peggy said with a smile. “I think I’m going to going to unpack my things. I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.”

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Angie standing there completely and utterly dumbstruck.

4.

Angie didn’t even know she had fallen asleep until she woke up to Peggy gently shaking her shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Angie mumbled, blinking slowly as her surroundings swam into focus. That’s when she realized that she wasn’t in bed. She was curled up on an armchair in the library and there was a kink developing in her neck that told her she had probably been there for longer than she should have been.

“You fell asleep,” Peggy said. “I just came home and found you in here. Do you feel like going to bed?”

Angie let out an over dramatic moan that morphed into a yawn and shook her head. “I don’t want to move.”

“I could carry you if you wanted,” Peggy offered.

Angie didn’t reply. She just stretched her arms out and wiggled her fingers in the air. Peggy bit back a smile as she leaned down and hooked one arm under Angie’s knees and wrapped the other around her back. It took a bit of effort for her to straighten up, but once she was walking, it seemed as easy as carrying a purse.

“You always smell so nice,” Angie said, burying her nose in Peggy’s hair and breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon and strawberry.

“Thanks,” Peggy replied. Despite the darkness, Angie was almost certain she could see a light blush dusting Peggy’s cheeks. She didn’t have much time to think about it, though. They had reached Angie’s bedroom door and Peggy used her hip to push it open. She walked over to the bed and set Angie down gently before pulling the blankets up over her.

She lingered above Angie’s head for a long moment, bent close enough that Angie could feel Peggy’s warm breath on her forehead. Angie closed her eyes and half-expected to feel Peggy’s lips against her skin, but then she heard the sound of the floorboards creaking and when she opened her eyes again, Peggy was already gone 

5.

It was the middle of December and a snow storm had hit the East coast hard enough to keep almost everyone at home for nearly three days. Peggy seemed to be taking the situation in her stride, spending most of her time in the library flipping through Howard’s massive collection. Angie, however, was on the verge of going stir crazy.

She was pacing in front of the living room fire place, watching the snowflakes swirl outside the window and tapping her nails on the mantle.

“Angie, darling, I think if you keep that up, you’ll wear a hole in the rug,” Peggy said as she flipped a page in her book.

“I just want this snow to stop already,” Angie complained. She stopped pacing and threw herself down on the sofa next to Peggy who hummed in agreement.

“What are you reading?” Angie asked, looking over Peggy’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the page.

“Pride and Prejudice,” Peggy said without looking up.

“Is it good?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe I should read it some time.”

Peggy dog-eared her page and turned to look at Angie. Her eyes were sparkling again, but there was something different about them this time. Angie couldn’t place what it was until she noticed Peggy leaning just the tiniest bit closer. Her head was tilted her and eyes were half-closed and it took Angie a little longer than she’d like to admit to realize that Peggy was about to kiss her.

Angie tiled her own head and closed her eyes in preparation. Just as she was about to close the gap completely, she heard the front door open and Howard’s voice carried from the foyer.

“Angie, Peggy, you home? I figured I’d stop by before I have to catch my train.”

Peggy pulled back so quickly that she almost fell over the back of the armrest. Her cheeks were bright and she was looking anywhere but at Angie’s face.

“I, um…we…”

“Relax, English,” Angie said with a wave of her hand. “We can pick up where we left off later.”

“Uh, yes, that sounds lovely.”

“Good.” Angie stood up just as Howard walked into the living room and Peggy buried her nose in her book to try to hide her blush.

1.

Angie had spent far more time than she’d like to admit imagining what it would feel like to kiss Peggy Carter. To her own credit, though, her imagination was pretty accurate.

When Howard finally left to catch his train—the only one running that night due to the snow—Angie grabbed Peggy by the lapels of her blouse and pulled her close.

“Do you still want to do this?” Angie breathed.

“Only if you do,” Peggy replied.

There was a moment where they both just stared into each other’s eyes, bright blue meeting warm brown and then suddenly their lips were pressed together. Angie wasn’t sure which one of them had been the one to start it, but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was how soft Peggy’s lips were and how they tasted like vanilla and lipstick.

Angie’s hand found its way into Peggy’s hair and her fingers tangled there as her other hand snaked around to the small of Peggy’s back and pulled her flush against Angie.

After a long minute, they separated for air. Peggy’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were questioning, but Angie just smiled.

“Finally.”


End file.
